GI
|baseunit= |role=Light infantry |useguns=Unknown compact full-auto SMG (standard weapon) M60 (deployed weapon, cutscenes) M249 SAW (cutscene) M16 (cutscenes) Spectre SMG (concept art) |usearmor=Composite combat vest |hp=125 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=None |amphibious=No |trans= |cost=$200 |time=0:08 |produced=Allied barracks |req= |hotkey= |techlvl=1 |tier=1 |groundattack=*15 (25 when elite) (SA) *25 (deployed) (SSA) *30 (40 when elite) (when garrisoned) (SSAB) *25 (IFV) (SSA) |airattack= |cooldown=*20 *15 (deployed, garrisoned, IFV) |airspeed= |landspeed=4 |seaspeed= |range=*4 *5 (6 when elite) (deployed) *6 (garrisoned, IFV) |sight=5 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Deploys in sandbags |eliteability=Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |structure= |margin= }} G.I.s (Government Issue or General Infantry) formed the core of Allied infantry in the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Background These soldiers possess basic combat training in urban warfare, which allowed them to effectively garrison civilian buildings and use them as makeshift fortifications. Each GI was equipped with what appears to be a Spectre submachine gun which they used on foot, and an M60 general-purpose machine gun which they used in entrenched positions. For protection, they wore a composite combat vest with shoulder pads and a composite helmet with goggles. The game's files identify the GI's standard weapon as the M60 and its deployed weapon as "para". In-game GIs may deploy into a ring of sandbags. In this static mode, they do more damage per burst and have longer range, which is enough to keep most hostile infantry away, but also to counter lighter vehicles. When undeployed, the GI uses an SMG, which is inferior to the Conscript's weapon. When put into an IFV, they gain even more firepower against infantry, but the damage output to buildings and vehicles is less potent. The GI may also garrison structures and do more damage per second than garrisoned conscripts, but are outmatched by garrisoned initiates. Aftermath After the war, they were replaced by peacemakers in the Post-War Crisis, and later by peacekeepers in the War of the Three Powers, which possess shotguns, and are more effective against enemy infantry. Assessment Pros *Decent against infantry and light vehicles. *When deployed, their firepower and rate of fire improve considerably. *Excellent defensive units. *Able to take on heavy armour in entrenched positions in large numbers, and light armour in moderate numbers. *Effective against infantry and structures when deployed. *Can garrison buildings to vastly improve fighting power and survivability. *Elite GIs can outrange basic defensive structures. Cons *Easily countered by anti-infantry weapons. *Ineffective when mobile, losing in one-on-one fights against conscripts and initiates. *If they fire second in a one-on-one fight against conscripts, they lose. *Vulnerable to long-ranged units when deployed. Quotes Gallery GI RA2 Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art Machinegunnerra2.jpg|Concept art RA2_GI_back_concept_art.jpg|Concept art RA2_GI_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art WestwoodactorsGIs.jpg|Actors dressed as GIs Tanya and a GI.jpg|Tanya and a GI inside Romanov's office File:7EC27A57-32A3-4B6D-8B2D-E5402E39C982.jpeg|Einstein with two GIs in Tomb Raided RA2_GI_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render File:GI_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2_GI_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_GI_alpha_cameo_1.png|First alpha cameo RA2_GI_alpha_cameo_2.png|Second alpha cameo RA2_Beta_GI_Icons.png|Beta cameo See also *Conscript (Red Alert 2) - Soviet basic infantry *Initiate (Yuri's Revenge) - Yuri's basic infantry *Guardian GI - anti-armour variant *Rifle infantry - predecessor *Peacemaker - successor from Red Alert Mobile *Peacekeeper - successor from Red Alert 3 *Wikipedia:GI (military) - Wikipedia entry on real-life GIs Trivia *GIs seen in cutscenes are played by Sharif Perry, Micheal Rouleau, Jeremy Olson, Brett Logan, Lamar Lucas, and McKenzie Woodcock. *The game unit was voiced by Michael Bell, like most Allied infantry. *Some concept art refers to them as heavy machine gunners. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal